Antioch Peverell
As Antioch is the oldest of the three brothers, he must have been born before Ignotus. |died=Prior to 19 May, 1292 As Antioch dies first of the three brothers, his date of death must be before Ignotus' Wizarding inn, England |blood=Pure-blood - "The only place I’ve managed to find the name ‘Peverell’ is Nature’s Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy. I borrowed it from Kreacher,” she explained as Ron raised his eyebrows. “It lists the pure-blood families that are now extinct in the male line. Apparently the Peverells were one of the earliest families to vanish.”" |alias=First Brother |title=Master of the Elder Wand |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair=Dark |eyes= |skin=White |hidef= |family=*Cadmus Peverell (brother) † *Ignotus Peverell (brother) † *Ignotus's son (nephew) † *Peverell family |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand=*Unknown length, wood, and core *15", Elder, Thestral tail hair core |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house= |loyalty=Peverell family |marital = Single}} Antioch Peverell (fl. 1214) was a pure-blood wizard, the eldest of the Peverell brothers. Antioch, like his brothers, was skilled in the magical arts, but personally was described as being a "combative man". Antioch and his brothers were the inspiration for the The Tale of the Three Brothers and thus the original masters of the Deathly Hallows. Antioch was said to have possessed the Elder Wand, though the exact circumstances of this are unknown. Biography Meeting Death for Antioch]] In the The Tale of the Three Brothers, the Peverell brothers are described as having received the Hallows from Death himself, after using their magical talents to cross a treacherous river that would have assuredly killed them otherwise, and Antioch, for his prize, asked for "a wand more powerful than any other in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death!" and so Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, made a wand from a branch, and gave it to Antioch. Ownership of the Elder Wand and Death Later, the three brothers separated. Antioch travelled towards a distant village, and met a wizard with whom he had a quarrel. With the Elder Wand as his weapon, Antioch easily won the duel that followed and killed his opponent. Leaving his enemy dead, Antioch lodged in an inn to celebrate, where he drunkenly boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched "from Death himself", and of how it made him invincible. That night, as he slept, another wizard crept upon him, stole the wand, and slit his throat to make sure Antioch was unable to come after the thief afterwards. Post-mortem Following his death, Antioch was laid to rest in the churchyard by the Parish Church of St. Clementine, in Godric's Hollow, along with his brothers Cadmus and Ignotus. - Explore the story: "Godric's Hollow graveyard" Antioch was a distant relative of both Tom Marvolo Riddle and Harry Potter, as each was descended from one of his brothers, Cadmus Peverell and Ignotus Peverell respectively. Personality and traits According to The Tale of the Three Brothers, Antioch was a man who desired beyond everything to be an all powerful wizard. Although he was already very powerful, he was not satisfied and immediately took his chance to gain a wand from Death that would make him unbeatable. Antioch's desire for such power made him blind to Death's true intentions, however, and he later proved to be very self-indulgent and weak-willed when he boasted about how powerful his new wand was to the public. Antioch was very irresponsible and unwise in this manner, consuming a dangerous amount of alcohol then leaving his wand and himself unprotected on the night of his murder. Antioch's recklessness and egotism caused him to be the first of the Peverell brothers to fall into Death's cunning hands. It is possible that the depiction of his personality was just fictionalised by Beedle, and it was unknown what his true personality was. It is possible that his true personality, like Cadmus, was nobler than what is depicted by Beedle. It should be noted his creation, the Elder Wand, contains a Thestral tail hair as its core, a substance that those who are capable of accepting (and not afraid of) death could handle. Since Antioch must do so in order to create the Elder Wand, and those who accept death turn out to be noble and selfless (in the case of Harry Potter), it can be assumed that Antioch is indeed a noble person while simply a little too boastful. Magical abilities and skills *'Transfiguration': Antioch and his brothers were capable of using Conjuration, a highly advanced form of magic to create a bridge stable enough to walk across (in the tale). *'Duelling': Antioch was very skilled in martial magic and was capable of killing an opponent in a duel and coming out of the battle unscathed, though this was mostly due to his wielding of the Elder Wand (according to the tale). *'Mastery of the Elder Wand': Antioch was the first wizard to own and tame the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand ever made. However, at least in Beedle's tale, he was portrayed as a person unworthy of possessing such a wand. Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter were qualified to own the Elder Wand because they would never use it for seeking power or murder. Antioch had done both (according to the tale). *'Wandmaking' (possibly): No one knows for certain how Antioch came to posses the Elder Wand. Although claim that the wand was given to Antioch by Death, however others, such as Albus Dumbledore, theorised that Antioch created the wand himself. Etymology * His name may be a reference to the city of Antioch, a chief centre of early Christianity. * "Antiochos" was, among other things, the name of several kings of the Hellenic Seleucid Empire.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antiochus * The name "Antiochus" may refer to a number of figures in Greek mythology.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antiochus_(mythology) Behind the scenes *Albus Dumbledore believed it was more likely that the Deathly Hallows were invented by the Peverell brothers themselves, which would make Antioch the creator of the Elder Wand. Whether the account of his death from is accurate is unknown. Given that there are no mean for Beedle to know of what really happened, it is assumed that it was simply fictionalised by Beedle. *In the novel and film his killer slits his throat, but in the console versions of the video game, the thief kills him with the Killing Curse. In however, he was snatched by Death along with his brothers. Appearances * * * * * Notes and references de:Antioch Peverell fr:Antioche Peverell ja:アンチオク・ペベレル pl:Antioch Peverell ru:Антиох Певерелл pt-br:Antíoco Peverell Category:13th century deaths Category:Buried at Godric's Hollow graveyard Category:Elder Wand masters Category:English individuals Category:Historical figures Category:Males Category:Murder victims Category:Murderers Category:Peverell family Category:Pure-bloods Category:Wandmakers Category:HP wizards Category:Brothers